Outlaws
by melodrana
Summary: Isabella Swan não esperava muito da reunião de dez anos de sua turma do Ensino Médio. Um reencontro, no entanto, faz com que uma noite em especial seja relembrada... e revivida. (Projeto One-Shot Oculta 2018)


**Olá gente!**

 **Essa fic faz parte do projeto One-shot Oculta, um amigo oculto entre autoras, em homenagem aos 10 anos da estreia de Crepúsculo no Brasil. Cada uma enviou 2 fotos e 2 músicas para servir de inspiração à pessoa sorteada. Confira todas as 10 participantes na página /~projetooneshotoculta, o link está no meu perfil.**

 **Essa fic é dedicada a minha amiga oculta _Scarlett Swan_.**

 **Anjo da minha vida, espero que goste!**

 **E a todas as leitoras, também espero que apreciem esse casalzinho fofura, assim como eu gostei de escrever!**

* * *

Forks High School.

Isabella Swan não imaginou que colocaria novamente os pés sob aquele chão.

Ao fitar o antigo prédio, a infinidade de lembranças que passava por sua mente parecia um pequeno filme em velocidade acelerada. E, ao contrário do que ouvia sair da boca de muitos adultos com quem convivia, aquelas memórias não eram ruins. Os anos passados dentro daqueles corredores barulhentos não foram torturantes para ela.

No entanto, voltar não era fácil.

Quando se mudou de Forks, Bella simplesmente abraçou as mudanças de sua vida, absorvendo-as como algo natural. Ela nunca se questionou sobre o que teria acontecido caso tivesse feito escolhas diferentes. A transição daquela garota inocente e popular para a mulher experiente e responsável pareceu apenas acontecer.

Naqueles minutos em que ficou em pé em frente às escadas que davam para a entrada principal de sua antiga escola, Bella tornou-se a espectadora do conflito entre a menina que foi um dia e a mulher que era agora. E, enquanto fitava esse encontro de duas pessoas que pareciam completamente opostas, ela perguntava-se se deveria ter sido tão passiva às mudanças que a vida havia lhe trazido.

— Bella!

Ela não ficou surpresa ao virar-se e encontrar o sorriso largo e forçado de Jessica Stanley. Aquela voz — ligeiramente estridente e um tom mais alto do que a etiqueta recomendava — era algo que Bella não conseguia se esquecer.

— Meu Deus, que bom que você veio! — Jessica pegou Bella em um abraço curto, afastando-se e ligeiramente fazendo uma varredura sobre o que ela vestia. — Eu achei que você fosse recusar _este_ convite também.

Bella escondeu o riso diante da sutileza.

Fazia alguns meses que havia voltado para Forks. Depois de um divórcio ligeiramente conturbado, a única coisa que Bella queria era ficar longe dos olhares curiosos e das possíveis fofocas em torno de sua vida, mas ela tinha plena consciência de que seus desejos nem sempre se realizavam. Então, logo que chegou à cidade na viatura de seu pai, os telefonemas e convites despontaram como ervas daninhas em um jardim negligenciado. Foi difícil, mas Bella criou uma estratégia para fugir de todos eles. E, depois de algum tempo, as pessoas foram desistindo de contatá-la.

Porém, ao encarar o convite para a reunião de 10 anos da sua turma de ensino médio, percebeu que ele não deveria ser recusado. Algo a dizia que aquela noite seria mais do que simplesmente revisitar a escola e reencontrar suas antigas amizades.

— Eu estava ocupada, Jess, me perdoe. Mas consegui um tempo para vir hoje, ver como todos estão.

— Bem, arranje mais pausas como essa! Eu e as meninas sentimos muito a sua falta!

Bella pousou um sorriso simpático em seus lábios, mas não retribuiu a afirmação. Nunca foi boa com mentiras.

— Vamos entrando? Ainda está um pouco cedo, mas podemos ajudar na decoração enquanto colocamos um pouco do papo em dia!

— Claro.

Bella olhou uma última vez para a fachada e seguiu Jessica prédio adentro. A voz de antiga colega ecoava pelos corredores vazios, mas Bella apenas encarava as fileiras de armários e sorriu para todos os segredos que aquele lugar guardava.

A reunião aconteceria no refeitório e se alguma pessoa tivesse dificuldade em se lembrar da localização, o enorme arco de bexigas azul e dourado que enfeitava a entrada com certeza tiraria qualquer traço de dúvida.

— Oh, lindo, não?! — Jessica disse, percebendo o olhar de Bella. — Eu estava no comando da organização e achei magnífico quando as meninas responsáveis pela decoração sugeriram. Venha, ali dentro deve estar ainda mais bonito.

Apesar da extravagância do lado de fora, Bella ficou positivamente surpresa ao entrar no antigo refeitório e examinar a transformação que suas colegas haviam feito no lugar. Toda a decoração foi baseada nas cores oficiais do time de futebol americano do Forks High School, mas havia um equilíbrio entre elas que não deixava o lugar excessivamente sufocante. Na entrada, logo ao lado da porta, havia uma mesa com várias lembrancinhas estampadas com "Turma de 2008" e algumas fichas que pareciam algo relacionado com um bingo. Na parede logo à frente estavam alinhadas grandes mesas, repletas de sanduíches, doces e um enorme bolo que, se não fosse azul, poderia ser confundido com um de casamento. Próximo dali, um pequeno balcão parecia servir de bar, com algumas bebidas e copos já alinhados. O canto esquerdo foi dedicado a imagens, com um enorme painel repleto de fotografias antigas daquele último ano escolar e também um canto decorado para que novas fotos fossem tiradas. No canto direito havia um pequeno palco, com um microfone já posicionado em frente a uma decoração que combinava com todo o resto. Por todo o salão havia mesas, alternadas com tons de toalhas azuis, douradas e brancas, e no lugar que parecia ser o centro havia um espaço que provavelmente seria usado como pista de dança.

Bella tinha que admitir que fizeram um belo trabalho.

— Oh meu Deus, Bella!

Desta vez, o abraço que recebeu era bem-vindo.

Apesar de Jessica também fazer parte do antigo círculo íntimo de amizades de Bella, Angela Weber era a única amiga de quem ela _realmente_ sentia falta. Na época de colégio, Angela sempre fora sua confidente. Bella sabia que isso continuava ainda hoje, e só de ver o sorriso doce e feliz da amiga, seu coração tornou-se um pouco menos pesado.

— Você está tão linda. — Angela elogiou, fazendo o mesmo movimento de observar Bella atentamente, mas seu olhar era apreciativo, e não julgador. — Sair de Forks fez um bem enorme para sua pele.

Bella riu.

— Você permaneceu aqui, e continua linda. Não acho que seja culpa dos ares.

— Ah, isso aqui é graças aos 150 dólares que eu deixo todo mês no SPA de Lauren. É isso, ou você nem me reconheceria quando entrasse pela porta.

— Oh, eu adoro o SPA de Lauren, sempre estou por lá! — Jessica interrompeu as amigas, fazendo Angela lançar um olhar desaprovador em direção à antiga colega de escola. — Bella, você não quer dar uma olhada nas fotos? Ficaram lindas.

— Sim, ficaram mesmo. — Angela concordou. — Foi difícil encontrar alguma delas, mas conseguimos imagens de todas as pessoas do nosso ano.

— Vem, vamos!

Jessica arrastou Bella na direção dos painéis, e a morena lançou um olhar de súplica à Angela, que a seguiu, fazendo-a respirar um pouco mais aliviada.

Chegando ao painel, Bella percebeu que de fato haviam conseguido fotos de todos os alunos que fizeram parte de sua turma. Alguns sorrisos eram espontâneos, com imagens tiradas naquele mesmo refeitório ou no espaço coberto de grama logo atrás do prédio, que sempre ficava abarrotado de estudantes pouco antes do toque de recolher para as aulas. Outras poses faziam parte do acervo de fotos oficiais dos esportes do colégio. Bella sorriu ao ver que havia uma foto sua, em uma das maiores loucuras de sua vida, quando foi o topo de uma pirâmide humana na final do campeonato estadual daquele ano, que foi sediado em Forks.

— Eu me pergunto até hoje como consegui ficar em pé em cima de todas vocês. — Bella comentou. Hoje em dia, pensar em sua época de líder de torcida só fazia com que sentisse dor nas costas.

— Nós éramos uma equipe e tanto, não é? — Angela respondeu, olhando para a foto com orgulho e saudosismo. — Mas só de pensar nisso de novo, sinto vertigem.

Bella riu.

— Eu tinha pensado em fazer uma pequena apresentação aqui para todos! Mas achei que não teríamos tempo para ensaiar todas juntas. — Jessica reclamou, recebendo algumas lamúrias de pena que, no fundo, possuíam um suspiro de alívio.

Os olhos de Bella voltaram-se então para fotos mais pessoais, enviadas provavelmente a pedidos das organizadoras do evento. Ela estava presente em algumas, sempre sorrindo e parecendo satisfeita com a vida, ora liderando as cheerleaders em seus treinos, ora com os meninos do time de futebol, em encontros que faziam em Port Angeles.

Mas uma foto em particular lhe chamou a atenção.

Os irmãos Cullen, Alice e Edward, estavam sentados em uma das lanchonetes mais populares de Forks, com dois enormes milkshakes pousados sobre a mesa. Alice, sempre doce, sorria como se tivesse acabado de ganhar o maior presente de natal de sua vida; Edward também sorria, mas fazia uma careta que tirava dele o tom sério e fechado que passava diariamente na época de colégio.

— Surpreendente, uh? Ver o Cullen sorrindo.

Bella não ficou surpresa. Ela sabia que, na verdade, Edward Cullen era apenas seletivo com as pessoas as quais mostrava aquele sorriso.

— Apesar de ser bonito — Jessica continuou, quando não recebeu nenhum comentário das duas colegas — Edward sempre foi muito estranho. Um nerd meio fracassado.

— Qual o problema em ser nerd, Jessica? — Bella perguntou, com um tom de voz calmo, mas ligeiramente ameaçador. — Você sempre teve esse preconceito com as pessoas simplesmente porque elas eram mais inteligentes e gostavam de estudar. O que tem de errado nisso, uh?

Jessica arregalou os olhos, enquanto Angela escondia a risada em uma falsa tosse.

— Me diga, Jess, quem está melhor hoje em dia? Você, a garota popular, ou ele, o _nerd fracassado?_

— Ambos estamos onde deveríamos estar, _Bella_.

A morena abriu um sorriso lento.

— _Exatamente._

Jessica respondeu o sorriso com um torcer de lábios que transformou todo o seu rosto em uma carranca. Depois disso, ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos, enquanto Bella e Angela ainda comentavam sobre as fotos. Em seguida, se afastou, alegando ter alguns problemas pendentes da reunião para resolver.

— Obrigada por isso, Bells. — Angela declarou depois que percebeu que a antiga colega já não podia mais escutar. — Jessica precisa de alguém que cale a sua boca já há um tempo.

Bella riu.

— Sempre às ordens, Ang. Eu não tenho — e na verdade, nunca tive — paciência para esse tipo de coisa. Só fiquei menos tolerante com o passar dos anos.

O olhar de Angela dizia que sentia o mesmo.

— Mas, hm, Cullen, hein?

Se aquela pergunta tivesse vindo de qualquer outra pessoa, Bella teria ficado extremamente incomodada. Com Angela, apenas sorriu.

— Ele sempre foi muito mais do que todos imaginam.

Angela não prolongou o assunto. Bella agradeceu a amiga com um olhar e continuou explorando as fotos, recuperando as boas memórias que elas traziam e desejando, no fundo de seu coração, que o dono daquele sorriso nerd aparecesse naquela noite.

 **[...]**

Se a música pulsante não estivesse chegando até os ouvidos de Edward Cullen, o mar de bexigas na porta de seu antigo refeitório teria denunciado onde se encontrava a festa.

Enquanto se aproximava a passos lentos, Edward perguntava a si mesmo se _realmente_ valia a pena ter se deslocado até aquela reunião. O murmúrio de vozes não o assustava — não mais —, mas ainda vinha de pessoas que ele evitou encontrar pelos últimos meses em que voltou a sua cidade natal. Edward sentia que estava caminhando diretamente pra uma armadilha, uma montada por um predador que não usa violência física para matar, mas sim torturas mentais.

— Você nunca teve medo de encontrar esses idiotas, não me diga que está tendo agora.

Edward olhou para o lado e fitou Alice Cullen. Sua irmã, como sempre, estava deslumbrante em um vestido verde de renda, e ele julgava a peça formal demais para essa pequena reunião de antigos colegiais.

— Você está bonita.

— Eu sei. Não mude de assunto.

Edward sorriu.

— Não estou muito disposto para encontrar algumas pessoas desagradáveis.

— Você encontra Mike _e_ Jessica quase todos os dias no supermercado.

— É diferente. Aqui eu não tenho como me esconder no corredor da limpeza.

Alice revirou os olhos.

— Vamos, já estamos atrasados.

— Primeiro as damas. — Ele fez um gesto cavalheiresco exagerado, fazendo a irmã revirar _novamente_ os olhos. Alice saiu caminhando em seus enormes saltos, mas, momentos antes de entrar no refeitório, virou-se para o irmão.

— Edward?

— Sim?

— Você _sempre_ foi incrível.

Edward sorriu para a irmã, agradecido, fazendo um sinal com a cabeça. Ela devolveu o sorriso, e sumiu pela porta.

O ensino médio não poderia ser classificado como o período mais agradável da vida de Edward. Apesar de não ter sofrido como alguns — que diariamente lutavam contra xingamentos e surras pelo simples fato de não se encaixarem nos grupos ditos _melhores_ —, ele não estava em destaque dentro do grande círculo de popularidade da Forks High School. Não se importava com aquilo, no entanto. Apenas mantinha uma máscara fechada, colocando a maioria de suas energias em seus estudos e em sua vida fora daquelas paredes.

Entretanto, Edward não podia negar que existiam alguns poucos momentos em que desejou fazer parte daquele seleto grupo, com o simples objetivo de estar próximo a _ela_.

Ele sorriu sozinho, balançando a cabeça. Reconhecia hoje que a admiração da época era apenas uma possível paixonite adolescente. Uma voz em sua cabeça, no entanto, sempre o lembrava daquela noite compartilhada, e do quanto ele aprendeu sobre aquela garota que hoje, provavelmente, havia se tornado uma bela mulher.

E, ao entrar no antigo refeitório ainda rindo sozinho, a primeira pessoa em quem pousou os olhos foi Isabella Swan.

Como sempre, rodeada de pessoas. Como sempre, linda.

Ela usava um vestido de um tom azul marinho que quase combinava com a decoração do local. Ele era cheio de delicados detalhes florais e caia até pouco abaixo de seus joelhos, deixando à mostra a pele branca, quase pálida. Grande parte de seus braços também estava coberta, mas o tecido esvoaçante deixava sempre um lampejo de pele quando ela se mexia. Seu cabelo ainda tinha o mesmo tom rico e espesso de castanho, mas agora chegava até perto de seus ombros, em um corte que parecia extremamente prático, mas ainda sim muito sofisticado.

— Ela nunca deixou de ser linda, não é? — Alice disse de repente, com os olhos no mesmo ponto que o irmão. Edward enviesou um sorriso.

— Não.

— Você nunca me contou o que aconteceu naquela noite. Por quê?

O sorriso agora ficou maior.

— Porque não é da sua conta.

Alice revirou os olhos. _De novo._

— Vá socializar Alice, e pare de cuidar da minha vida.

Alice lançou um olhar irritado ao irmão, mas saiu do encalço dele, indo realmente conversar com algumas pessoas que não eram tão irritantes naquela reunião, como Angela Weber.

E Edward permaneceu ali, observando por alguns segundos, antes de também se misturar aos seus antigos colegas como se seu coração não tivesse perdido uma batida ao ver Isabella Swan sorrir.

 **[...]**

Bella precisava respirar.

Antes, não se importava com muita interação social. Inclusive, quando mais nova, se alimentava da atenção como qualquer adolescente popular. Era prazeroso estar ao redor de pessoas que se interessavam pelo que ela dizia e gostavam de sua companhia.

Agora? Nem tanto.

Ela sentia-se completamente sufocada com cinco minutos de conversa fiada. Todos os seus antigos colegas pareciam estranhamente estacados no mesmo lugar que há dez anos, apesar de suas vidas estarem completamente diferentes. Eles ainda reproduziam os mesmos assuntos frívolos, as mesmas fofocas maldosas. _Eram_ os mesmos, só que com cortes de cabelo diferente, roupas mais formais e alguns filhos a mais.

Deus, ela tinha gostado daquilo um dia?

Bella caminhava sem rumo pelos corredores, com a única intenção de ficar cada vez mais distante das vozes. E, quanto se deu conta, estava parada do lado de fora da sala dos professores.

Um sorriso se abriu ao lembrar-se da última vez que esteve dentro daquela sala.

Lembrava-se _ainda mais_ da companhia daquela noite.

Ela seria uma hipócrita se dissesse que não havia reparado em Edward Cullen no momento em que ele entrou no antigo refeitório, meio atrasado para o início da reunião. Ele e sua irmã, Alice Cullen, entraram juntos, refletindo a unidade que sempre foram. Ela, deslumbrante em um vestido que destacava seu pequeno corpo e sua pele branca, caminhou por entre as pessoas como se aquilo fosse algo que sempre fizera em seus dias de colégio. Ele, um pouco mais reservado, conversava mais discretamente com determinadas pessoas, sempre arrancando um sorriso de seu ouvinte com facilidade.

Ela se perguntava se ele arrancaria um sorriso seu esta noite.

Bella balançou a cabeça. Apesar dos anos passados, eles ainda faziam parte de grupos diferentes. Ela já não se sentia tão ousada de ir puxar assunto com ele, já que Edward não demonstrou nenhum interesse durante quase toda a festa.

Ela colocou uma de suas mãos sobre a maçaneta da porta. Entraria ali, buscaria algumas memórias, e iria embora. Não havia porque pensar que aquela noite ainda estava nos pensamentos dele, assim como estavam no seu.

— Pensando em roubar mais alguma prova?

A voz assustou-a, fazendo com que Bella desse um pequeno pulo, colocando a mão que estava sobre a maçaneta em seu coração.

— Deus, você me assustou.

Atrás dela, Edward Cullen abriu um sorriso que representava tanto um pedido de desculpas pelo susto, quanto um traço de divertimento pela sua afirmação.

Ela tinha se esquecido do quão alto ele era. Edward não estava tão próximo assim de seu corpo, mas Bella conseguia sentir em cada centímetro de sua pele a presença que ele emanava por simplesmente estar ali.

Ele vestia um jeans escuro, que dava um toque mais casual em sua camisa e sapatos sociais. Por cima, um belo paletó azul marinho, que, ironicamente, combinava com a decoração da reunião assim como seu vestido. Seu cabelo tinha agora um corte moderno, mais adulto, mas parecia ainda ter vida própria, com algumas mechas cor de cobre — ligeiramente mais escuras — fora do lugar. Seus olhos, de um verde hipnotizador, brilhavam como se tivesse diante de uma infinidade de estrelas.

Deus, ele ainda era lindo.

E esperava uma resposta.

— Eu saí do mundo do crime. Os lucros não estavam valendo o esforço.

— Sério? Uma pena. Você era boa nisso. — Edward teve a audácia de parecer ligeiramente desapontado.

— Você também, pelo que me lembro.

Ele deu de ombros.

— Nem sempre é possível perseguir seus sonhos, sabe.

Bella abriu um sorriso. _Demorou apenas alguns segundos_ , pensou ela.

— Como você _está_ , Bella?

Era a primeira vez que ouvia sinceridade naquela pergunta durante toda a noite.

Bella suspirou.

— Você acha que estaremos quebrando alguma lei abrindo essa sala e nos escondendo aqui por alguns minutos?

— Provavelmente.

— Ótimo.

Bella colocou a mão de volta à maçaneta da porta e a girou, abrindo a sala e entrando nela vagarosamente, escutando o leve riso de Edward atrás de si.

As borboletas que voaram em seu estômago eram as mesmas de dez anos atrás.

O lugar não estava muito diferente. Uma grande mesa ocupava o centro do espaço, e o resto era composto por alguns armários etiquetados com os nomes dos professores, uma pequena mesa com uma cafeteira e canecas limpas, e um dos cantos havia uma planta que precisava ser regada urgentemente.

Bella circundou lentamente a mesa, roçando a ponta dos dedos sobre as cadeiras, enquanto invocava as memórias da última vez em que estivera ali.

Muita coisa mudara. Sua vida havia se transformado tanto que a garota que entrou naquela sala para furtar as respostas da prova mais importante daquele ano jamais imaginaria que se tornaria a mulher que estava ali agora, acariciando a madeira gasta das cadeiras pertencentes aos seus antigos professores.

Uma coisa, no entanto, permanecia a mesma: a reação de seu corpo respondendo à presença de Edward Cullen.

— Eu achei que o Sr. Molina já teria se aposentado a essa altura.

A voz de Edward fez com que Bella levantasse os olhos, fitando-o enquanto ele observava com a mesma reverência os nomes estampados dos professores ao longo dos armários.

— Ele provavelmente é o membro mais antigo da Forks High School.

— Eu não duvido que ele tenha _fundado_ esta escola.

Bella riu.

— Você acha que desconfiaram de nós? — Ela soltou, ainda fitando Edward.

— Não. — Ele abriu um enorme sorriso, travesso. — Fomos bons demais ao roubar aquelas provas. Além de que nós éramos ótimos alunos.

— Mas as pessoas que receberam aquelas respostas não eram.

Naquela noite, há dez anos, Bella e Edward entraram na sala dos professores com o mesmo objetivo: roubar as respostas da última prova de álgebra do ano. Eles, no entanto, não esperavam fazer aquilo _em conjunto._ Alguma força — que Bella gostava de chamar de vez em quando de destino — havia unido aqueles dois adolescentes, fazendo-os trabalharem juntos para ajudarem as pessoas que amavam profundamente.

— Provavelmente acharam que eles estudaram, Bella. — Edward deu de ombros.

— Alice pelo menos fingiu errar alguma coisa?

— Sim. Aquela menina nasceu para o teatro. Ainda me lembro da expressão surpresa que ela fez ao receber a nota das mãos do Sr. Varner.

Bella riu.

— Jacob ficou me bajulando durante toda uma semana. Ele espalhou que eu dava incríveis lições de álgebra.

— Durante os intervalos dos beijos? — Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Bella não conseguiu conter uma gargalhada.

— Éramos ótimos atores também.

De repente, escutaram alguns passos e vozes vindas do corredor. A feição de Bella se tornou ligeiramente assustada, e ela correu até o canto mais afastado da porta, atrás dos armários de metal, escondendo-se de quem quer que estivesse vasculhando os corredores. Edward a seguiu, segurando a risada para a situação em que se encontravam.

— Onde está Jacob? Não o vi essa noite. — Edward perguntou, curioso, com a voz um pouco mais baixa do que anteriormente.

— Ele está trabalhando em Nova York, conseguiu abrir um ótimo restaurante por lá. E se casou com o sócio dele. Eles estão felizes.

Edward sorriu.

— Fico feliz que ele tenha a desculpa de estar longe para fugir dessa reunião.

— Eu tenho _inveja._

Edward riu, e Bella ficou mais consciente do quão próximos seus corpos estavam ao sentir o calor do torço dele próximo ao seu.

— Nervosa?

Bella fitou os olhos de Edward, arqueando uma sobrancelha, confusa e surpresa.

— Você está mordendo seu lábio. Eu lembro que você fez muito isso naquele dia.

Como ele lembrava-se de um detalhe tão bobo e íntimo, Bella não sabia. Mas foi impossível não se sentir lisonjeada ao perceber que era alvo da atenção de Edward.

— Eu sinto falta daqueles dias.

Bella desviou o olhar de Edward e encontrou um lugar confortável no chão para sentar-se, no canto em que não poderia ser detectada por ninguém. Ele a seguiu, sentando-se ao seu lado, de pernas cruzadas e com as costas apoiadas na parede.

— Eu sinto falta daquela noite. — Ele complementou, sorrindo.

Sim, _aquela_ noite.

Edward e Bella não foram apenas parceiros em um crime juvenil naquela noite.

Enquanto copiavam as respostas das provas e esperavam o tempo certo para fugirem de volta para suas casas, eles conversaram. Era como se aquela pequena transgressão tivesse aberto um canal entre dois, um que foi preenchido por assuntos que não ousavam compartilhar com ninguém além de si mesmos. E ali puderam ser apenas Edward e Bella, dois adolescentes livres de qualquer pré-concepção sobre as personalidades estereotipadas que eram reproduzidas sobre eles.

Aquela noite representava uma das poucas vezes em que haviam se sentido completamente livres.

— Nós realmente nos arriscamos, não é? — Bella disse depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, soltando um riso nervoso pelos lábios. — Roubar as respostas de uma prova na véspera dos exames finais não é para qualquer amador.

— Eu faria tudo de novo.

Bella fitou os olhos de Edward e encontrou ali a verdade. Ele havia feito aquilo pela irmã, sem nem ao menos pensar duas vezes. Era uma loucura adolescente, mas ela gostava de pensar que aquele risco tomado valia à pena, assim como seu também valera.

— Eu acho que é mais fácil fazer loucuras por aqueles que amamos.

Edward assentiu e sorriu.

— E como está sua vida, Bella?

Ela soltou um suspiro.

E sorriu.

 **[...]**

Edward sabia que fazer aquela pergunta era um risco. Ele ainda sentia na extensão de sua pele a conexão que compartilharam quando eram mais novos, mas sabia que ela poderia não se sentir mais da mesma forma. Então, quando Bella começou a falar, o alívio pousou sobre seus ombros.

Ele não pretendia sair daquela sala enquanto não conhecesse a mulher a sua frente.

— Eu fui para Florida, mais próxima da minha mãe, para fazer minha faculdade. — Bella anunciou, começando com um tópico leve para a conversa. — Me formei programadora. Fiz alguns cursos e me aventurei na área de jogos por um tempo, mas eu vou desenvolver agora um sistema de segurança para uma grande empresa em São Francisco. Eu gosto mais da área que envolve possíveis crimes.

Edward não conseguiu segurar a risada.

— Sempre tão fora da lei.

— Ei, eu trabalho do lado dos mocinhos agora!

Edward encontrou no olhar de Bella a diversão, mas também a paixão por aquilo que fazia. Ele sempre soube que ela era uma garota extremamente inteligente. Apesar de se esconder em seu uniforme de líder de torcida e em sua popularidade, Bella não conseguia esconder _dele_ que era apaixonada por números. Durante as aulas, possuía uma concentração imensa no que os professores passavam e, sempre que tirava alguma nota máxima, comemorava discretamente, deixando a satisfação invadir seu rosto por alguns segundos.

Eles passaram mais alguns minutos conversando sobre algumas experiências dela dentro da área e sobre as expectativas para este novo emprego. Bella contava-lhe, empolgada, que a empresa havia oferecido as melhores condições para que ela se estabelecesse em uma nova cidade e fizesse seu trabalho com excelência. Ele pôde ver na curva presente em seus lábios e no brilho em seus olhos escuros o entusiasmo puro e doce.

Isso, por algum motivo, deixava Edward extremamente feliz e orgulhoso.

— Então, você está... com alguém? — Ele perguntou depois que o assunto sobre trabalho cessou.

Bella abriu um sorriso diante da pequena hesitação. Um homem tão grande, com vergonha de perguntar se ela estava solteira.

— Não. Me divorciei faz um ano.

A alegria antes presente nos olhos dela cedeu lugar a uma nuvem de sentimentos pesados.

— Sinto muito, Bella.

— Não sinta. Eu já não sinto mais.

Ela abriu um sorriso triste, cansado.

— Posso perguntar por que você se divorciou?

— Meu ex-marido era um egoísta. Ele queria que eu ficasse em casa, cuidando da nossa filha e parasse de trabalhar. Eu jamais aceitei isso.

— Espera... você tem uma filha?

Bella riu.

— Achei que nessa altura do campeonato Forks inteira saberia disso, Edward.

— Eu não sabia. Eu não escuto as fofocas das pessoas dessa cidade.

— E isso te incomoda?

Edward sorriu.

— Nem um pouco. Me conte como ela é.

O entusiasmo e orgulho estavam de volta às palavras de Bella. A nuvem de pesar em seus olhos havia se dissolvido, dando lugar agora a um brilho contagiante. Uma infinidade de lembranças parecia transbordar deles e Edward estava disposto a escutar, uma por uma, até que Bella perdesse a voz ao contá-las.

— O nome dela é Samantha, e ela tem quatro anos. Ela adora ser chamada de Sam, mas eu a chamo de Sammy só para provocar. Ela finge que odeia. — Ela riu, e ele a acompanhou, absorvendo daquela alegria. — Ela tem boa parte da minha aparência, só a pele um pouco mais escura, puxando o pai.

Bella continuou relatando alguns detalhes engraçados e sofridos de sua experiência como mãe e Edward absorveu cada um deles, reparando na forma como seus lábios se contraíam ao contar alguma travessura da menina, ou como umas pequenas rugas formavam-se ao lado de seus olhos sempre que ela ria livremente. Abaixo de seus olhos, apesar da maquiagem, Edward conseguia também enxergar alguns traços do cansaço que Bella não verbalizava.

Mas ela parecia feliz. Pronta para uma nova vida.

Isso o deixou satisfeito.

— E a sua vida como está, Edward? — Bella perguntou depois de um tempo, cansada de ouvir a própria voz. O olhar que lançou a Edward era ansioso, como se estivesse pronta para receber todas as informações que ele tinha a lhe dar, espelhando o comportamento dele segundos antes.

— Eu fui para Stanford. — Bella colocou uma das mãos sobre a boca, fingindo surpresa, fazendo Edward rir. — Hoje em dia trabalho no setor de relações públicas entre médias e grandes empresas. Também vou começar em um novo cargo em breve.

— Quem diria, hein? — Bella provocou, arqueando uma sobrancelha bem feita e assumindo uma expressão provocativa. — O senhor silêncio se tornou um mediador de pessoas.

Edward riu.

— Eu sempre gostei de lidar com pessoas, Bella. Só que com as pessoas _certas._

E isso era verdade. Edward sempre soube do desejo de trabalhar com pessoas, mas não sabia exatamente como. Durante a adolescência, esse campo ainda era meio nublado em sua cabeça, tanto pela confusão típica da idade, quanto pelo ambiente que o cercava, que não era nada convidativo. Ao entrar na universidade, finalmente conseguiu perceber que era _realmente_ bom com pessoas. E que queria fazer disso sua profissão, por quanto tempo lhe fosse permitido.

— Aposto que você encontra algumas Stanley's por aí. Não me diga que isso é confortável.

— Não, não é. — Ele confirmou. — Mas faz parte do meu trabalho. E agora eu sei como lidar com esse tipo de pessoa, então estou tranquilo.

Bella sorriu, parecendo orgulhosa da resposta que ele havia acabado de lhe dar.

— E você? Tem alguém?

Bella arqueou uma sobrancelha, interessada, levando a pergunta como uma brincadeira.

Edward esperava que fosse daquelas com um fundo de verdade.

— Não. Minha noiva me largou há seis meses.

Bella não conseguiu esconder a surpresa.

— Oh, sinto muito, Edward!

— Não sinta. Eu já não sinto mais. — Ele repetiu a fala dela, fazendo com que Bella levantasse o canto de seus lábios.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa muito grave entre vocês dois?

— Minha mãe foi diagnosticada com câncer, oito meses atrás. — Desta vez, Bella escondeu ainda menos a surpresa, e estendeu uma de suas mãos na direção de Edward, como que para confortá-lo. — Eu decidi voltar para casa para cuidar dela com Alice, mas minha noiva não estava disposta a fazer essa mudança também. Então, nos separamos.

Bella assentiu, compreendendo.

Edward não sentia mágoa da situação, não mais. Ele sabia que não podia exigir nada de sua ex-noiva. Sua mãe estava doente e ele sempre deixou claro que sua família sempre fora sua prioridade. E, por mais que quisesse a presença da mulher que amava, não podia exigi-la, principalmente porque ela tinha uma vida com carreira e a própria família para cuidar.

— E sua mãe, está bem? — Bella perguntou depois que o peso da situação caiu um pouco sobre os dois.

— Sim, ótima. Totalmente curada. Por isso vou aceitar essa nova proposta de emprego. Senão, ficaria aqui em Forks por quanto tempo fosse necessário, cuidando dela.

Bella sentiu o peso dessas palavras, compreendendo mais uma vez por que tinha uma ligação tão forte quão aquele homem.

Desde novos, ambos tinham o senso de lealdade e compromisso sólidos. Ambos valorizavam aquilo que era de mais precioso dentro de suas vidas. Amavam seus entes o mais intensamente possível.

Sofriam, mas resistiam, e continuavam sorrindo.

— Será que nós seguimos os caminhos certos, Edward? Ou apenas atendemos as expectativas das outras pessoas?

Edward ponderou por alguns segundos, fitando o rosto de Bella com cuidado.

Apesar de estar feliz, ele percebeu que a mulher a sua frente entrou em conflito ao encontrar novamente seu passado. Edward conseguia enxergar no fundo daqueles olhos escuros as incertezas que Bella tentava esconder.

Ele entendeu, naquele momento, porque havia vindo até aquela chata reunião.

Edward estendeu as duas mãos na direção de Bella, envolvendo as pequenas mãos dela entre as suas. Ela levantou o rosto, encontrando nos olhos dele o conforto que ela procurava as cegas já há um tempo. Um nó formou-se em sua garganta, como se _finalmente_ Bella estivesse no lugar certo.

— Eu acho que nós fizermos o que deveria ser feito, Bella. — A voz dele era suave, como seda tocando sua pele. — E da melhor forma que pudemos.

Uma pequena lágrima escorreu pelo rosto dela. Edward sorriu e levantou uma de suas mãos, limpando a pequena gota com o polegar.

Então, ele colocou toda a sua mão sobre o rosto de Bella, envolvendo-a com delicadeza.

De súbito, o ar tornou-se rarefeito.

Bella cedeu aos seus instintos e deixou que a presença de Edward envolvesse cada célula de seu corpo, como elas pediam desde que ela o reencontrou naquela noite. Seus olhos focaram-se na forma como a roupa envolvia os músculos firmes de seus braços e pernas, como sua pele parecia atraente, a espera de seu toque. Seu cheiro, fresco como uma deliciosa brisa em uma tarde quente de verão, acariciou os sentidos de Bella, deixando-a completamente inebriada.

Deus, ela queria beijá-lo.

Ao fitar os olhos de Edward, encontrou em suas pupilas dilatadas o reflexo de seu desejo.

Edward sentia sob a ponta de seus dedos a maciez da pele de Bella. Seus olhos percorreram então todo seu corpo, iniciando-se pelo rosto suave, com traços que demonstravam a juventude ainda presente em seus 20 tantos anos, mas também as pequenas imperfeições que marcavam o peso da experiência. O resto de seu corpo era preenchido agora por curvas acentuadas, curvas de uma mulher que conhecia seu corpo e sabia perfeitamente como usá-lo. Seu cheiro, doce, com uma pontada de luxúria, deixava seus sentidos ligeiramente aturdidos.

Deus, ele queria beijá-la.

Bella, como se percebesse que ele esperava apenas uma autorização, separou os lábios e soltou por eles um pequeno suspiro, antecipando.

Edward atacou.

Os lábios dele envolveram os dela, equilibrando-se no limite entre a doçura e a fome. A mão que estava sobre o rosto dela deslizou em direção aos fios escuros de seu cabelo, envolvendo a cabeça de Bella e segurando-a como se todo o equilíbrio dela dependesse daquele toque. A outra mão habilidosamente deslizou pela cintura de Bella, descendo conforme o corpo dela mostrava-se cada vez mais entregue. Ao chegar até as pernas, seus dedos afastaram o tecido leve, subindo com uma carícia firme até uma altura respeitosa, mas ainda sim provocativa.

Bella agarrava-se a ele, alternando seu toque entre as mechas acobreadas e os braços firmes. O beijo seguia um ritmo perfeito, ainda mantendo o equilíbrio entre momentos delicados e vorazes.

Eles perderam a noção do tempo. E só se afastaram porque o ar era necessário.

— Oh, Deus.

Edward abriu os olhos, encontrando Bella ainda com seus olhos fechados, uma das mãos pequenas sobre os lábios vermelhos, e a respiração ofegante.

Ele não cansava de perceber quão linda ela era.

— Eu acho que você melhorou um pouco suas habilidades, Sr. Cullen.

Edward colocou a cabeça para trás e soltou uma sonora gargalhada.

— Eu andei praticando um pouco com o passar dos anos. — Disse, dando de ombros.

— Hm. — Bella respondeu ainda um pouco atordoada.

Edward aproximou-se novamente, colocando uma de suas mãos sobre o rosto dela, acariciando com carinho e com os olhos suaves.

— Se eu te dissesse que eu sonhei em repetir aquele nosso primeiro beijo durante todos esses anos, você acreditaria em mim?

Os lábios de Bella levantaram-se, travessos.

— Só se você acreditasse que eu sonhei o mesmo.

O sorriso que Edward devolveu tirou o fôlego de Bella.

 **[...]**

O casal permaneceu na sala por um grande período, trocando confidências entre beijos aperfeiçoados pelo tempo. Eles sentiam, assim como naquela primeira noite dez anos atrás, que seus corpos eram envolvidos por fios invisíveis que uniam cada pequena célula de suas peles, e também além. Cada palavra, cada gesto, cada suspiro. Tudo parecia _extremamente_ certo.

Bella, com a cabeça pousada sobre o peito de Edward, conseguiu perceber que até mesmo as batidas de seus corações estavam sincronizadas.

— O que nós faremos agora?

Ela sentiu os lábios dele em seu couro cabeludo antes de ouvir sua voz.

— Eu não sei. Mas o destino sempre dá um jeito de nos encontrarmos. Talvez ele tenha algo preparado.

— Será que é seguro deixar nas mãos dele _de novo_?

Bella sentiu a respiração de Edward mais profunda. Um suspiro.

— Até agora deu certo, não é?

Ela levantou a cabeça do peito dele e procurou seu olhar, encontrando ali a sinceridade e a esperança que ela sabia que também via nos seus.

Apesar das dúvidas que permearam sua cabeça naquela noite, Bella percebeu que realmente fez as coisas da forma como deveriam ser feitas. Se suas escolhas tivessem sido outras, o rumo de vida poderia teria sido completamente diferente, mas ela jamais teria a certeza de que ele seria melhor.

Talvez ela não tivesse sua filha.

Talvez ela não tivesse encontrado Edward novamente.

Então, o que tinha agora parecia perfeito.

Bella levantou a cabeça, procurando novamente a boca de Edward, fazendo-o enxergar em seus olhos, segundos antes dos lábios se encontrarem, tudo o que havia passado por sua cabeça: as possibilidades, as escolhas, o destino.

Ele beijou-a com tudo o que tinha.

De repente, no entanto, uma batida soou forte e a porta da sala dos professores foi aberta, revelando uma Angela ligeiramente constrangida.

— Hm, me desculpem interromper, mas as pessoas estão _desesperadas_ te procurando, Bella. — Angela observou o emaranhado de membros e a forma desarrumada em que os dois se encontraram e não conseguiu esconder o sorriso. — Se vocês não quiserem que os outros saibam disso aqui, acho melhor voltarem para a reunião.

Deus, a reunião. Quanto tempo haviam passado ali? Minutos, horas?

Bella não queria voltar para a realidade nunca mais.

— Sua irmã também está te procurando, Edward. — Angela continuou, fingindo que não observava os dois levantando do chão e arrumando as roupas amarrotadas. — E ela disse que desta vez você vai ter que contar para ela o que aconteceu nessa sala.

Edward riu.

— Avise Alice que já estou a caminho, Ang. Muito obrigada.

— Sempre às ordens. — Ela piscou para Bella, saindo rapidamente da sala.

— Bem, eu preciso ir ao banheiro retocar meu batom e dar um jeito no meu cabelo.

— Hm, claro.

Bella começou a caminhar em direção à porta, mas parou quando colocou uma das mãos sobre a maçaneta, vendo que ele não a seguia.

Ao virar-se, Bella encontrou a figura de Edward fitando-a. Em seus olhos verdes, uma infinidade de sentimentos, mas o que mais chamou atenção da morena foi a perda, pois provavelmente era a mesma sensação que estava estampada em seu próprio rosto. Então, não resistindo, Bella correu, jogando o corpo com intensidade contra o de Edward, envolvendo o pescoço dele com as mãos como se fosse o único salva-vidas possível daquela jornada em que se encontrava.

— Sentirei sua falta. — Ela sussurrou, inalando o odor fresco que vinha do peito dele.

— Eu também. — Ele respondeu, roçando o nariz pela extensão do pescoço de Bella, criando ligeiras cócegas na pele. — Mas não direi adeus.

— Nunca.

Bella afastou-se e pousou seus lábios nos de Edward, leve como o bater de asas de um beija-flor.

E saiu da sala sem olhar para trás.

 **[...]**

— Estou decente? — Bella perguntou a Angela ao voltar para o refeitório, que parecia exatamente da forma como ela havia deixado, horas antes.

A amiga riu.

— Sim. Só seus olhos que estão brilhando como os do meu filho mais novo diante de uma pilha de doces. Mas acho que isso não é perceptível a todos, é?

Bella riu.

— Só pra quem merece, Ang.

— Vocês vão voltar a se ver?

— Eu não sei. — Bella deu de ombros, tentando não demonstrar desesperadamente que seu desejo era que sim.

— Oh, seria uma pena se não. — Angela disse, realmente chateada falta de troca de informações do casal. — Alice me contou que Edward logo estará indo embora para São Francisco, para um emprego novo. E você também vai embora, não vai? Oh, usem esse tempo que ainda resta, por favor.

— Você disse São Francisco?

— Sim, por quê?

— Oh, por nada.

Bem, parecia que o destino _realmente_ trabalhava ao favor de Isabella Swan e Edward Cullen.

— Boa noite, pessoal! — A voz de Jessica irrompeu pelo microfone, tornando-se ainda mais irritante do que o usual. Bella conteve a vontade de colocar ambas as mãos sobre as orelhas, assim como Sam quando ouvia um barulho incômodo. — Vamos começar nosso bingo! Quem será capaz de completar a cartela de experiências de vida primeiro?

Angela puxou Bella para uma mesa mais afastada do palco, com duas fichas nas mãos. Logo, Bella viu-se novamente envolvida pelos antigos colegas, os assuntos chatos, a socialização forçada.

Porém ela já não se incomodava tanto com aquilo.

Porque ela sabia que do outro lado do refeitório, um par de olhos verdes a observava, guardando dentro deles os segredos que somente dois foras da lei conseguiam compartilhar.


End file.
